


Good Ol'Fashion Memeing

by Lost_In_The_Muse



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Gen z, I ship them platonically, Memes, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pranks, Shuri is a Little Shit, Social Media, Texting, Vines, marvel please when will we see them meet up, peter parker and shuri friendship, retired memes, wii music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Muse/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Muse
Summary: Peter has an internet friend. Shuri has an enabler.





	Good Ol'Fashion Memeing

“Peter, who are you texting?” May Parker asked with a quick glance over her shoulder as she pulled a batch of pineapple and oatmeal cookies from the oven. “If it’s Ned, tell him he’s free to come over for snacks. I think i accidentally doubled the recipe.” 

Peter Parker tapped a couple of times at his phone before turning it off and shoving it in his pocket. “Ned went out to dinner with his family,” he replied, pushing himself up off of the couch.

May hummed as she placed the cookie sheet on top of the stove and began to inspect each individual cookie for any deformity. “That doesn’t answer my question.” she said pointedly. 

“Oh, it’s just a friend.” Peter said with a slight wave of his hand. 

May’s eyebrows rocketed towards her hair line as she twisted her torso around to face her nephew. “You’re texting Ned when he should be spending quality time with his family?” 

“I have more than one friend, Aunt May!” Peter began to shift his weight from one foot to the other under his aunt’s deadpanned stare, “...online.” he grudgingly admitted.

May tilted head to the side and gave Peter a reprimanding look, “You know the rules about having friends on the internet.” 

“No revealing personal information and don’t click on any suspicious links.” Peter recited and then gave a little half-smile, “Don’t worry Aunt May, I’m being careful.” 

The older woman returned the smile and waved him off, “I know you are. Oh! And ask them what they think of Kale-onaise!”

Inwardly, Peter reeled back at the idea of someone creating a kale-mayonnaise hybrid but he gave a cheerful affirmation of May’s plan as he shuffled over to his room.

His phone vibrated. 

 

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ an opportunity has presented itself _

__ **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ I’m gonna do it I just can’t choose between Never Gonna Give You Up, Cotton Eye Joe, or Wii music _

 

Peter snorted as he read the message. He launched himself across the room and rolled onto h _ is bed before he texted his reply.  _

 

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ ooooo that’s a tough one _

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ on one hand you’ve got the ever immortal Rick Astley, and then you’ve got an elementary school classic, and then there’s Wii music. _

__ **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ exactly i don’t know what to decide on _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ go for the classic and rick roll em  _

__ **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ alrightio _

__ **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ my brother will never see it coming  >:D _

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ dude you have to tell me what happens _

__ **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ not to worry my yoda loving friend, I will be sending you live updates. I’ve got all the goods now I’m just waiting for midnight.  _

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ you’re five hours ahead right? _

**** **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ six so I’m just chilling for the next half hour _

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ awesome  _

__ **_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ I got to do homework but keep me posted _

**** **_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ gotcha _

 

* * *

 

Thousands of miles away, deeps in the depths of a Vibranium mine, in a different country on a different continent, a young girl sat hunched over her work table. A faint blue glow washed over her face as she stared intently at her computer; the tiny digital clock in the corner of her screen in particular. 

Shuri should have been in bed by now. She’d promised her mother that she’d go to sleep early so she’d be awake and refreshed in the morning when she was supposed to shadow her older brother while he was meeting with the Committee of Public Transportation in the morning. 

And yet that same meeting was the entire reason for her night time machinations. 

Because T’challa ate her sandwich yesterday. 

And usually she’d be fine with that. After all, she’d stolen her brother’s lunch more times than she could count and really it was only fair. It really was just an excuse to mess with her brother. 

The numbers flickered and changed. A slow smile crept across Shuri’s face as the dim lighting accentuated her features. Midnight had arrived and it was time to strike. 

Her fingers flew across her keyboard in a flurry of tapping. In a few short moments a small drone buzzed to life next to her computer and a video feed popped up on her screen. 

Shuri crackle as she typed commands into her computing, causing the drone to fly around her in circles before it veered away and shot out of the lab and down the hall. 

The young princess grinned as she remotely guided the drone through the labyrinth like corridors and connecting rooms. And then, she began to sing the Mission impossible theme song under her breath. 

“Dun dun dun duna dun dun dun duda dun dun dun- DIDELOOOOO”...

 

* * *

 

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ My little drony is in position. We’re all set for the epic unveiling.  _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ noice, Rickrolls are always the burt _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ *best _

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ lol _

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ the best part is that my brother doesn’t even know what rickrolling is and I can already hear his cries of confusion _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ How does he not know what a rickroll is?  _

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ he lives a sheltered life which is why it is my sworn duty to educate him in the way of the memes _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ The first rickroll is always the most memorable _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ just on a side note though, do you know any spanish?  _

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ I’ve been learning it since I was six _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ haha me too but I still suck at it _

**_Pantherpawner:_ ** _ I don’t  _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ yeah that’s why I’m asking you _

**_Toyoda-lives:_ ** _ ok so do you know what the deal is with the subjunctive? I’ve been staring at this worksheet for like an hour now and I can’t get my brain to work _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is an old story I wrote soon after Black Panther was released in theaters. At the time I was planning on making this a fairly long 20,000-30,000 word fic but I had a lot of other projects going on and real life kept getting in the way so I figured I’d post this as a one-shot and call it done.  
> I love the idea of platonic Shuri and Peter, and I can just imagine all of the shit they’d get into if they ever were to meet. Here’s to hoping they do in Avengers 4 because Infinity war didn’t give me that team up (that move also broke my soul but whatevs)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -thepuffinpuff


End file.
